


Happy Father's Day/Birthday!

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: AES Universe [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets what he wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day/Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Our irl fathers are deadbeats, but Bucky and Steve will be the best dads ever fight me.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was gathered in the living room of Clint's farm house since there were so many uncles and a couple of fathers to give love to on this day. Clint, Scott, and Steve went last since they were the only actual dads.

Cassie gave Ant-Man a doll even uglier than the one he gave her and he was over the moon about it. Clint's kids gave him a handmade bow and arrows and you swore you never seen Hawkeye so genuinely display an emotion deeper than sass as he hugged them in tight. Last but not least, was Captain America.

You and Bucky stifled laughter at the blond supersoldier's fear filled look since Amelia and James were practically vibrating with excitement as they came up with their hands behind their backs. Since he came home to an entire shelter of dogs for his birthday last year, you didn't blame him.

Steve looked next to him at his romantic soul mate to see if he could pick anything up from their soul bond, but Li's dark, amused eyes were obviously weren't giving away anything. The Captain turned back to one pair of their mother's eyes and the other pair of his with a smile plastered on his face.

“Happy Dada Day! Jamie an' me make cards!"

He sighed in relief as he took the kids' glitter glue, actual glitter, and sharply cut paper pieces gifts that had an admittedly suspicious green glow. The twins climbed into his lap as he opened the cards to read them and you felt a cold hand on your pregnant belly. You looked over to see, Bucky, frowning and rubbing his metal hand on you. You set your hand on his to still it.

_“What's wrong, Bucky bear?"_

_“I just want my daughter to be born already so we can celebrate Father's Day too..."_

You scoffed and kissed his nose, making him soften a bit and see how impatient he was being. He wanted this baby since the day you two got the happy news.

_“Be careful what you wish for, Barnes. You just might-."_

“GET 'EM OUT- WHERE'D YA FIND RADIOACTIVE WASTE?"

“HOW'D YOU TURN IT INTO GLUE?"

You and Bucky turned attention back to the group to find, Bruce, taking the toxic cards outside and  twins crying as Steve and Li started scolding them about not touching their Uncle Tony's and Bruce's stuff.

“COMMERE, (Y/N)!" Major Rogers ordered, “I gotta make sure you didn't get any of it in you!"

You rolled your eyes and got up with your husband's help. You highly doubted you were in any danger, but ever since you had to go to the hospital for food poisoning when you were four months along, he lived in constant anxiety over your health.

You sat down next to, Li, since, Steve, went to go talk to their kids in a calmer tone. The Major laughed and shook her head as she took your hands. They started glowing red with her intense healing powers.

“I don't know what we're gonna do with those two at thirteen if this is how they are at three," she sighed.

“It's all worth it though right?" you asked.

“Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, “That's what I keep telling myself."

She closed her eyes and her powers engulfed you in red light for a full minute before her eyes flew open. They were red too but you could tell they held surprise.

“(Y/N) get to the guest room now,"Li commanded, “Her water's broken."

“What?" you and Bucky said at once.

“Your baby's coming! Thor can you take her please?"

“But-!" Bucky began.

“What did I just say, Barnes?"

ReSpawn directed her attention to the supersoldier. Her eyes glowing a silvery green and her face and posture held nothing but the authority she technically has over him as she's co-leader, a higher rank, and could kill him just by blinking. Bucky, of course being the stubborn jerk that you fell for, didn't back down and held you tighter.

“My family, my calls, Li," he growled.

“I just need to make sure you weren't contaminated, Jimmy. You're still human," the Major said calmly.

Bucky opened his mouth to argue further, but then you gripped his non prosthetic hand hard and he swore loudly. You were trying to ignore the signs of labor all day, thinking that they were just the braxton hicks that you had last month, but these contractions were getting stronger and spreading now.

“Bucky-Bucky, I think she's-Bucky, it's time! Oh, shittttt...." you groaned.

“Okay, okay! Just let me switch hands, (Y/N), please!" Bucky begged.

Pain clouded your mind as you felt, Thor, pick you up and, heard, Clint, commenting about his ruined couch. The only moments of clarity were when your soul mate was panicking in your head. Mostly because he was giving you a headache on top of everything else.

_“I'll be there in a second, baby doll! Don't you have our kid without me! Just breath like we practiced! And if need painkillers tell me! Actually I'll-!"_

_“JAMES! SHUT UP!"_

You felt his head go to a full stop. You sighed as the god of thunder laid you down on large bed the spacious bedroom that everyone shared a couple years back because of Ultron. 

_“I'm not dying, Bucky bear. Quite the opposite okay? Just let, Li, heal you. Doctor's orders!"_

Thor took your hand so you'd have something to ground you until your husband's could take its place. You smiled gratefully at golden haired prince as heard, Bucky, take a deep breath and calm down before chuckling.

_“Order me around some more, doll."_

_“Isn't that what got us into this situation?"_

_“It was so worth- I'm coming, baby doll!"_

Not even a second later, the Winter Soldier came rushing to your side, pushing his team mate out the way. You felt hot skin suddenly replaced by cold metal and another warmer- but never as warm as Thor's jeez- run through your afro. 

“I'm here, baby," he whispered.

“Bucky, I'm not dy- I'm dying! Holy shit, I'm dying."

You went down in a waves of pain, Bucky, telling you to breath, and, Li, threatening to kill everyone if they tried to come in the room while you were finishing labor.

“James Buchanan Barnes," you gasped, “Tell me to breath one more time and I'll make sure you never do ag- Llllliiii! I feel-what do I do?!"

You started panicking and crying as the Major teleported in front of you to see how close the baby was. You just wanted it out already! It was too much! Too much pain, too much of your husband's feelings mixing in your head with yours, too big of an urge to-

“Push, (Y/N)! Come on, you're a doctor!"

“I'm not a OB-GYN! Fucking! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

You sat up to glare at the superhuman, smirking in front of you, which caused your need to push to intensify along along with Bucky's excitement. You turned to yell at him to calm down, but softened at the full sight of him.

Bucky was holding your hand just on the side of too tight, his brilliantly blue eyes shining with unshed tears and smiling so wide that you thought his face would freeze. 

To keep him like that for the rest of your lives would be the greatest Father's Day gift to him ever.

“(Y/N)! You're done!" Li shouted, “Jimmy! Come do the honors!"

Bucky moved so fast to cut the umbilical cord that he could've been, Pietro. When he did, Li, cleaned your baby off as best she could and grabbed a clean, soft yellow one to wrap your wailing daughter in. Your soul mate came back to your side, cradling her in his non prosthetic arm as, Li, took her leave to give your new family privacy. 

Bucky was holding back his tears still, looking down in wonder at the life he helped create and you stared in exhausted happiness at them.

Your baby was beautiful since she was the splitting image of her father with a few features of you thrown in. She'll have your dark skin in a month or two you could tell, she may or may not get your brown eyes as they were still blue right now, and her hair was soft and dark. Only time if it would grow into your nappy headed coils.

“H-how do I make her stop?" Bucky asked.

You looked up at him and his eyes were full of uncertainty as to stopping the cries of his newborn. You smiled a bit sadly as you remember how he did it once before with his goddaughter when she was a couple days old, but there was no way he could remember that unless...

“Shiny things entertain small children-," you started.

“'Do something with your arm',” Bucky laughed, “I-I remember."

He frowned for a moment looking back down at his daughter. You saw his question before he asked it, judging by how far he was holding his left arm away from her.

“B-but she's so tiny...you sure I won't-?"

“Your her dad, James. You won't hurt her, I promise."

Bucky nodded and just like before, he put his hesitantly put his metal finger in the babies hand and wiggled it. Her crying subsided as she moved to suck on it. The Winter Soldier, former brainwashed HYDRA asset assassin laughed out loud at the sight of what light was brought into the previous unending pitch black of his life. His eyes went wide with realization.

“Holy shit, I am aren't I?" he whispered.

He gently laid his head down on your little girl's as his tears of joy spilt over.

“ _I'm_ your _dad,_ Vonnie..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm filling in the blanks between the readers and Bucky's engagement and wedding and then between the wedding and epilogue because I can.
> 
> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
